Fuselage structures of commercial aircraft nowadays are typically produced from a plurality of shells of uniform skin materials in approximately circular cross sections and usually have a transverse stiffening means in the form of a crossmember (main crossmember) in the vicinity of the vertical centre of the fuselage. The overall number of crossmembers acts at the same time as a supporting grid system for the passenger cabin. The approximately circular or oval cross section serves to stabilize the fuselage against the internal pressure of the cabin. The most modern type of fuselage skins are produced using carbon-fibre composite materials, and therefore a uniform material is used over the circumference of the fuselage. The transverse stiffening by means of the crossmembers mentioned typically divides the fuselage, which is essentially circular in cross section, into two sections, thereby producing an upper deck and a lower deck.
It is an object of the invention to provide an aircraft fuselage structure and a method for the production of a structure of this type, with which an aircraft fuselage can be provided which manages without the spatial limitations caused by the conventional type of crossmember and at the same time has a high degree of stability.